Sweet and Slow Down
by DreamScene
Summary: Tenten and Shikamaru chase after each other time and again. A collection of one-shots.
1. Temperature

Shizune is tired from running errands. Her feet are sore and she's only avoided getting blisters due to the thick socks and extra padding on her shoes.

Tsunade has been running her hard all day to prepare for an imminent council meeting at the end of the week.

There's lots to do and she's mostly done by the time the sun sets.

She looks at her list, finding the piles of folders and papers in their proper places. Letters are signed, documents that need to be signed, missions requiring operations review and authorization.

The last one rings a bell and it's the last item on her list for the day.

She looks through a small stack of scrolls and folders on the corner of her desk since Tsunade assigned Shikamaru to review the plans before presenting them.

There's a potential war brewing on the map coordinates and objectives printed neatly on pages. She hopes there's a chance they might be able to avoid a large scale disaster. If anyone can maneuver Konoha away from so much bloodshed, he's probably their best bet.

She sighs when her feet complain and slides out of her shoes for momentary relief on the cool floor.

Her toes flex as she tries to remember where Shikamaru might be so she can hand him the pile and be done for the day.

She'd seen him a few hours earlier, returning from who-knows-where, looking haggard and drowsy.

Shizune racks her brain, trying to remember who she'd seen him with after he left his debriefing with Tsunade.

She runs fingers through her hair. Her index finger curls around a lock of hair, helping her remember. Hair buns. Dark eyes.

From the way she bright way she greeted him to the concerned look on her face, the girl seemed sweet on him. Shizune definitely remembers seeing him lean against a wall as they spoke quietly, looking a lot less annoyed than usual. He even smiled at something she said.

Then Shizune remembers, the girl had asked permission to use a private study in the hokage's tower. Too bad she can't remember her name. Good thing she doesn't have to run around the entire place to ask where she can find him.

Shizune decides not to slip on her shoes and shuffles down the hallway, breathing easier as her feet expand more comfortably on the floor.

She taps on the door and doesn't bother to hear an answer before opening it. Although she knows Tenten will be studying with a pile of books, she doesn't expect to see Shikamaru napping with his head on her lap. It's extra cute when she sees Tenten be protective and cover his eyes.

While she's delighted about heading straight home to prop up her feet and knock out early, she's also intrigued by the sight.

Tenten looks up and puts a finger up to her pursed lips and points a ballpoint at him.

"Hey," Tenten whispers.

Shizune holds out a thumbs up to let her know she'll be back.

Tenten looks at Shikamaru as the door clicks shut. She had turned off most of the lights, except for a lone lamp on the table she's using to write notes.

The upholstered bench is comfortable enough to sit on, but she worries if his back and legs will suffer once he wakes up.

Shizune walks quickly, a goofy smile overtaking her after seeing such an adorable sight.

With her last boost of energy, she makes it back and quietly opens the door. She tiptoes in, placing the small pile on a corner of the table.

Shizune points to Shikamaru.

"Tsunade needs him to analyze it," she explains in a whisper.

Tenten nods.

"I'll let him know."

Shizune can't help but try to get a look at him.

"Is he OK?"

Tenten looks down, smoothing out the hood of his sweater over his forehead.

"He's tired. Didn't sleep much on his trip," Tenten says quietly.

"Oh," Shizune looks at him sympathetically before looking at her. "I'm sorry, I don't remember your name."

"Tenten," she says.

Shizune commits her name to memory. It's sort of ringing a bell. She'll makes a note to review her past mission reports.

"Nice to meet you," Shizune says before retreating. "Have a good night."

"You, too. Good night."

Tenten offers her a smile before turning her attention back to the books in front of her. She rereads a passage on how to draw a certain shape before turning her attention the diagram of a circular pattern that looks like an eye.

The chapter goes on for about 50 pages about shell, fan and diamond figures before Shikamaru stirs.

She continues taking notes as he moves and she shields his head with her hand from hitting the edge of the table as he sits up. He covers her fingers, squeezing lightly.

Shikamaru sighs loudly.

"You OK?" she asks without looking up up from the page.

"I can't sleep with all the racket at home," he grumbles.

"Construction?"

"Ino and Chouji said they've been jackhammering starting all damn day. They don't stop until past sundown."

"What are they working on?"

"Someone hit a water main and they've been fixing it for a while now. The whole neighborhood is a mess," he yawns.

Tenten turns a page as he stands up, bones cracking as he twists his spine, whining as he stretches to get some of the kinks out of his back and shoulders.

"Better?" Tenten asks.

It always sucks waking up in the middle of the day and it's always hard to tell if naps are more trouble than they're worth.

The most annoying thing about going through the hokage's books is finding all of these folded pages. She very much prefers bookmarks so the pages don't get damaged. Tenten traces a line with her finger and jots down some notes as he sits beside her. She writes down the page number of the book.

Shikamaru turns and finally realizes how the room is mostly dark, except for the table lamp. He knows Tenten was just being thoughtful by dimming the room so he could rest, but he's suddenly struck by how romantic it seems. Maybe the nap slowed his brain function, but he can't help noticing the way her face glows in the soft light.

"Yeah."

He brings a hand up to his neck, wondering he must look like death in comparison, all dark circles and cranky from sleep deprivation, too much travel, very little food and —

"Achooo!"

At least he sneezed into his sleeve and away from her, he thinks miserably as a chill runs up his spine.

She finally puts down her pen and slides her notebook between the pages of the book before closing it. She shuts her eyes, rolling her head over her shoulders. She's not used to sitting still for hours, but she has research to do and she needs to figure out how to create a new technique.

"Come here," Tenten orders.

He shuffles over with a sniffle and plops down beside her. Closer now, he can see she's tired, but soldiers on with little complaint.

Tenten brings up a hand and he's instantly soothed when she touches his forehead. She sort of wonders if he's about to pass out again since he's had a few rough few days and the rest of the week doesn't look any better after seeing others run around endlessly.

"I'm no thermometer, but I'm pretty sure you're running a fever."

Despite the bad news, he smiles at her diagnosis. Shikamaru doesn't do dreamy expressions, but his gaze is awfully soft when he opens his eyes and finds that she's comparing her temperature to his by touching both of their foreheads.

"I think you make a very good thermometer," he says.

He covers the small hand on his forehead with his own and gently guides her hand to his cheek.

"I'm pretty sure you caught a cold," she informs him.

With anyone else, he'd say something sarcastic, but Tenten isn't anyone else.

"Looks that way," he agrees as she runs her thumb over his cheekbone.

Despite being tired, the way he looks at her makes her want to attack him. The time and setting are right—private room, dim lights, no one bothering them.

Except he's sick, so that's a no.

Shikamaru turns his head until her hand is covering his mouth and kisses her palm. Tenten takes her cue from him and turns her hand, moving toward him to press her lips against the back of her fingers as he puckers up and closes his eyes to kiss the other side of her fingers.

"Get better fast," she orders him.

Shikamaru smiles.

Tenten turns away from him, collecting her notebook and texts. As they get up to leave, he spots the pile of paperwork on the corner on the desk she left behind.

"What's that?" he asks

"Your assignment," she tells him.

He sighs.

It's been a long day, but it doesn't have to end so terribly. Tenten leans against the open doorway as he picks up the documents.

"Don't look so gloomy," she says as he turns off the lamp and walks over to her. "Looks like there's no travel involved this time."

Shikamaru leans against the other side of the doorway, that irritated expression settling back on his face. He perks up when she reaches for the hem of his sleeve and pulls.

"Come on, I'll buy you dinner," she tells him.


	2. Timing

While Shikamaru is strong, he doesn't have Naruto's crazy stamina or Neji's near pinpoint ability to defend. He's nowhere near Sasuke's bloodthirst for revenge, but Tenten can't help but be annoyed that he isn't breaking a sweat pinning her wrists down over her head.

She has a reputation to uphold and his relative ease at subduing her is embarrassing, considering how she just concussed Sasuke and previously skewered Neji during the last sparring session she had with him. Rock may be annoying, but at least he's not an asshole, so she doesn't feel the need to go after him so strongly when they're paired up.

"What are you doing?" she asks evenly as Shikamaru stares at her.

Tenten is lovely under the shade of a big tree and his shadow.

That dark look on her face has lifted and she's flushed from the exertion of fighting. Very sweaty from the way her shirt sticks to her.

For once, he's thankful that Tsunade sent him to deliver a scroll to Kakashi. She's not know for winning during gambling, but this is literally perfect timing that he wonders how she was on the money for once.

Tenten moves her chin up and looks at their joined hands. Shikamaru tilts his head to one side and smirks.

They both know she could have easily broken out of his hold.

Except that injuring the boy she would very much like to make out with is not the way to win him over. After all, she needs him full functioning if he's gonna get under her clothes again.

Shikamaru is not like Sasuke and Neji, who tend to be on the deserving end of her target practice.

Even though she's surprised that he's suddenly on top of her under the pretense that she not kill Sasuke, she assesses him with calm eyes. Internally, she's delighted that he interrupted their session. Sasuke tires her out and she'd very much prefer not be stabbed by him.

"Funny," Shikamaru says cryptically, studying her face, his gaze lingering on her eyes.

It's obvious from the way her gaze softens and drifts down from his eyes to his mouth what she's thinking. The way she blushes has nothing to do with the workout he just interrupted.

She can't bring herself to say she missed him, but before anything else can come out of that smart mouth, Tenten tips her head forward and closes her eyes before pressing her lips against his.

Shikamaru can't say he didn't see it coming since it's a much slower, gentler attack.

A few meters away, Kakashi is busy dragging a nearly unconscious Sasuke away.

His eye nearly pops out at seeing how easily Shikamaru defuses Tenten. She still seems tense, but she doesn't carry the same dread she approaches sparring matches with Sasuke.

Shikamaru responds by slanting his mouth against hers, asking for more. His fingers entwine with one of her hands, pressing their palms together.

He sighs when she slides her tongue over his and she feels a wave of heat go straight to her head.

Tenten feels her blood rush as she leans forward, resting her weight on an elbow as she feels his other hand cup her jaw.

Then, she shoves him off. Lucky for him, she doesn't embed him into the nearest tree or stab him.

"Interesting," he mutters as he sits up while she gets up and dusts herself off.

Tenten lifts her arms and stretches, trying to not to notice now he's tasting her residual sweat on his lips.

"What is?" she asks, hoping a bit of distance will cool her down.

"You," he says simply.

He stares as she bends over to pick up a discarded scroll. She was about to unseal the thing before he showed up.

Her rage drained, she feels a nervous energy tickling her stomach instead.

"Are you free tonight?" he asks.

She holds out her wrists.

"Are you planning to tie me up?" she asks with a grin before spinning and walking away.

Shikamaru stares at her legs in those dark shorts.

"Only if you want me to," he replies lightly.

Tenten grins.

So he _was_ thinking the same thing.

"You look stressed," he points out. "Thought you might need to relax a bit."

She laughs. The stress relief she's thinking about would probably keep them both up most of the night.

Dark, thoughtful eyes. Soft lips. A firm body. Curious hands. A shiver surprises her with the thought of him begging to be let back in between her legs, of his hands encouraging her to keep doing him, of his mouth on her skin. She misses that look he gives her when they're alone together. She can't even count how long it's been since the last time they fooled around.

The urge to tackle him almost, _almost_ overtakes her.

Instead, she chooses to be cool and stops right beside him, trying to imitate to his annoyed glare as she offers him a hand. Shikamaru takes her fingers and tenderly presses her knuckles against his lips, just short of a kiss.

"Shika-kun," she says softly when his other hand glides up the bare skin of her calf.

She half-wonders if there's goosebumps from how softly he is touching her.

She understands he is trying to seduce her. Not that it's really difficult for him, but she sort of wonders when he got so good at reading her.

"Is tonight a good time?" he tries again, hiding a smile behind her hand.

As Tenten bites her lip, he reaches for her other hand and circles both her wrists with his fingers.

"I think you'll like what I have in mind."

It is not an innocent offer.

Since she has mostly initiated these encounters between them, she's a little shocked by how bold he's is in asking to meet, in a training field of all places. After her, a group of genin are scheduled to use the place.

She takes a look around.

"Everyone's gone," he informs her.

Mostly because she scared the hell of them by unsealing nearly all of her weapons on Sasuke in that last attack.

Tenten grabs his hands and pulls him forward so he stands. Shikamaru takes advantage of her momentum and keeps moving until her back is pressed against tree bark.

He towers over her easily, hands sliding onto her hips, thumbs finding their way under the hem of her waistband, pressing into her bones. Tenten giggles, wondering what the hell has gotten into him.

It's a major change from the murdery vibe she was emitting a while ago. The hardened lines of her body have completely softened, seemingly melted by his presence.

"I gotta shower," she whines, gently pushing him away. "I feel gross."

It's probably a mistake to look up at him because all she can think about is pushing him onto a mattress.

When he looks up, Kakashi doesn't expect to see her impulsively throwing her arms around Shikamaru's neck to kiss him. Again. And Shikamaru isn't exactly resisting a pretty girl making a move on him.

As Kakashi turns his head at an angle, Tenten seems lighter, less burdened.

Like now.

Clearly, she likes him.

By the way Shikamaru is responding, it looks like the feeling is mutual.

Although he usually frowns upon public displays of affection, Kakashi sort of marvels at how Shikamaru calmed her down so effectively.

Eventually, she reluctantly pushes herself away from Shikamaru.

"See you tonight," she tells him.

She practically skips out of there to get to a shower.


	3. Marching Orders

The envelope in his hand feels heavy and from the feel of it, there's definitely a scroll inside. It's all Shikamaru needs to know to understand it's another mission.

He takes a sip of tea before snapping shut his own notebook and puts slipping it inside his shirt pocket.

Playing negotiator between two villages is bothersome, but it's not so bad with Tenten tagging along to watch his back with a cover as an assistant.

It's rare to get an assignment while on assignment. Shikamaru has heard of only two other instances where that's occurred.

He heard Kakashi was once sent out to take out a warlord while his squad tracked down a temple priest. The other he heard thirdhand from Ino who said Hinata saw Kurenai get assigned to another mission while escorting a caravan of merchants.

Even if the details were kept quiet and the official reports redacted, the only clear thing known is both were solo missions. Some of the most dangerous. Kakashi took about a month to recover from poison. Kurenai limped for a long time.

Shikamaru sighs and splits the paper envelope open before turning it over to let it fall into his waiting palm.

It's heavy, and he notices the thick paper makes it difficult to peek inside. Then, he pauses when he sees the neatly printed letters don't spell out his name.

"Shit," he mutters and almost wishes it were his name. Not for the glory or extra money, it's just-

"I'm back," Tenten announces as she struggles against a strong wind to shut the door.

She finds him at the table inside the large library of their client's enormous house and plops down beside him, rubbing her hands together.

"Freezing out there," she complains.

"This'll help" he says, sliding his cup to her.

The heat radiates through her fingers and palms, finally bringing sensation back into her hands before she lifts the fine ceramic cup to drink.

Before she can give it back, his hands cover hers.

"Your hands are still cold," he remarks, his thumbs gently gliding over her hands. "Have some more."

He's been doing a lot of that lately: being thoughtful with her. The little things, like making sure she has breakfast, lending her his jacket when the temperature suddenly drops or even letting her rest her head on her shoulder when she's too tired to stay awake.

It's not like she doesn't look after him either, watching his back when they're on assigned together, reminding him to sleep and giving him knife throwing lessons.

Then, there's the frequency of his hands coming into contact with hers.

She's not totally blind to the fact that he's sweet on her.

Tenten gazes at him as he reaches for the teapot handle to pour her another cup.

Take this assignment where he's figured out most of the prickly details bothering both towns to keep the peace instead of having everyone charge into battle at every chance, unlike some of the hotheads back home.

"I - uh - just saw Hinata," she tells him.

He's annoyed at how quickly the topic comes up. Tenten lifts the cup, inhaling the warm earthy scent. Her eyes narrow for a second as she takes in his unexpected frown.

"Yeah, she dropped off something," he says slowly as he stands up.

When her eyes lift, she finds him looking uneasy with a hand on the back of his neck.

"What?" she asks and he hates that she's heading toward danger with no one around to help her if she needs it.

Shikamaru hands her the scroll and the first thing she sees is the official hokage seal in black.

"Oh," she says quietly, as if answering her own question.

She slowly turns it before seeing her perfectly printed name and an unbroken seal. It's a Big Damn Deal to get one of these things. They're like harbingers of an almost certain death.

"Fuck," she mutters before pulling out her hair ornament to reveal to needle that she uses to prick her finger and draw a line with her blood to break the seal.

She unrolls the page, absorbing what she can as a knot forms in her stomach.

Shikamaru almost apologizes for handing it to her as he leans against a bookshelf.

The longer she reads, the smaller she looks as she hunches over. He knows better than to ask about a secret mission before it's completed, but he's bothered by how vulnerable she seems.

Her bones feels heavy as she draws a shaky breath and reluctantly stands up. He covers the distance in three steps before he's standing in front of her.

"I should-" she starts, unable to look at him when she's suddenly so preoccupied by details to fulfill a goal, but is cut off by the warm, gentle pressure of his mouth.

He means to comfort her, but he reacts before thinking, taking her face between his hands and leaning into her.

Tenten immediately melts, her hands fisting in the folded sleeves above his elbows. If her brain wasn't already scrambled by nerves, she would have lifted her arms around his neck instead and taken all he had to offer.

Perhaps if she hadn't been so jumpy by her upcoming assignment, she might have pushed him back into a chair and thoroughly made out with him.

At the very least, her reflexes aren't numb as she kisses him back.

He knows he can't offer her much, but encouraging words seem empty when neither one knows how it'll turn out.

When they pull apart, her breathing is still shaky, but it's not completely due to fear anymore. Tenten eyes open and meet his concerned gaze.

"Whatever you do, just come back," he tells her softly.

She lifts her heels off the floor and gently presses her lips against his once, twice more.

"Come back to me," he says.


End file.
